


One Hundred Words

by pagan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, dmhgchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan/pseuds/pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for the dmhgchallenge over at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Winner, 1st place, March 2011.  
> Prompt: murder  
> Warnings: Mentions of abortion

It’s a very simple procedure; at 5 weeks, there’s no heartbeat, no capacity to feel pain.  
  
So why does it feel like murder?  
  
Draco stares at her as they wait for the doctor. Theirs is a physical arrangement with no promises of a shared future – but – her face, that hopeful anticipation as she tells him she’s pregnant …  
  
A child – _their_ child – will irreversibly link them forever.  
  
He reaches for her hand, suddenly certain that he needs her to know he wants to let himself fall in love with her, that he wants this baby and a future together.  
  
“Granger, wait.”


	2. Car Parking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bad grammar :)  
> Author’s Note: This was inspired by a news article about how bewildering and downright funny signboards are in the United Arab Emirates. Check out the article (link below) to see what I mean :)  
> http://gulfnews.com/news/gulf/uae/general/unintentionally-funny-classic-bloopers-1.774157  
> I made some slight edits to the one I posted on the dmhgchallenge  
> Prompt: fools

“Granger, this wretched car park is full,” Draco growled as he circled – for the _third_ time – the tiny car park in front of the ridiculously crowded single-storey building. Its signboard proudly proclaimed it the _Meet and Bird Market_.  
  
Hermione grinned at its connotations and smiled at her husband. “I love the signboards in this country. Didn’t we pass one that said _Follow traffic sins_?”  
  
He sighed tiredly. “Is there another car park for this place?”  
  
Hermione started laughing and pointed at the signboard just put up by the car park attendant: _Car Parking Fool. Please be Parking at the backside._


	3. One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winner, 3rd place, May 2011.  
> Prompt: One year

It’s been twelve months since she left.   
  
52 weeks of not hearing her voice asking him about his day, telling him about hers, whispering heated words of passion as he fills her.   
  
365 nights alone in his bed with the smell of her in his sheets and her face haunting his dreams.   
  
8,765 hours of not feeling her breath on his lips right before she kisses him.   
  
525,600 minutes that he’s spent regretting not walking after her.   
  
31,556,952 seconds that he’s never stopped loving her.   
  
Draco stares at the parchment he received:   
  
_I miss you. Can I come home?_  
  
Hermione 


	4. Entertainment Value

Dr. Granger stared at his son-in-law and suppressed a smile as the younger man winced. He’d been through this – the screaming and the threats about having permanent damage inflicted on the family jewels – almost thirty-two years ago.   
  
As the grandfather-to-be, he can now appreciate its entertainment value: Draco – usually calm, dignified – looking harried and trying not to yelp in pain. Hermione must have bitten him quite hard when he’d asked her if the contractions were painful.   
  
It _was_ rather comical.   
  
He smiled encouragingly at his daughter as she again threatened to snip off Draco’s manly bits as another contraction hit.


	5. The Rehabilitation of Draco Malfoy

  
  
It was Granger’s fault Goyle was weeping like a girl.  
  
 _He_ refused to succumb, telling himself it was just like Granger to assume that watching a Muggle children’s movie about fireflies and graves would somehow change their mind-sets about the War, its repercussions on innocent lives.  
  
Never mind that the story was actually about the heart-wrenching plight of a boy as he tried and failed to keep his little sister alive after their mother was killed in a war; one who thereafter lost hope, and eventually his life.  
  
He _refused_ to succumb, as one tear, and then another, slipped free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The movie referred to is the beautifully poignant Grave of the Fireflies.


	6. An Apology to My Girlfriend

  
“I’m sorry I said your hair was bushy,  
But when you kissed me, I felt woozy.  
The blood rushed from my brain,  
And all sense went down the drain.”  
  
  
Draco stared at Hermione questioningly; she merely nodded at him to continue what was surely the worst apology-driven poem in history.  
  
  
“Can I say instead that I miss you?  
That my life’s a shambles without you.”  
  
  
He caught a smile flirting around her lips; encouraged, he continued:  
“With you, any storm I’ll weather,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever.”  
  
  
He looked at her beseechingly; sighing loudly, she nodded. “Fine, you’re forgiven.”


	7. Puss in Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winner, 3rd Place, November 2011  
> Prompt: Beedle the Bard

The loud thud of a book landing on his desk caused Draco to look up: A scowling Grange stood before him.

  
“Kindly explain the meaning of this.” Granger pointed at the book as the female on its cover turned on booted feet and flashed him a glimpse of her bare arse beneath her short skirt.

  
Draco fingered the book fondly. “It’s a best-seller, Granger; I’ve even outsold Beedle the Bard.”

  
“You’ve turned Muggle children stories into porn!” Granger all but shrieked.

  
He raised his brows at her and smirked; emblazoned across the book’s cover were the words Pussy in Boots.


End file.
